Jackal Symbiote
by xilestyle
Summary: The symbiote has found a new host. Follow her on an adventure of finding a mate and taking over New York City.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing some really good stories on the Symbiotes from Spider Man I decided to take a crake at one. Tell me what you think everyone! :3

(Also done for my friend and awesome writer Faltain)

Chapter one: chance encounter

"Why did you have to leave me?" sobbed a young woman as she sat at the foot of her bed.

The woman was just barely twenty if she was a day, had long blonde hair, glowing violote eyes, and had a beautiful hour glass frame. It was on this particular day about three months ago that her boy friend and soon to be husband was gunned down and killed on the street by some random crook. The crook had ultimately caused his own demise by fighting the police, but not after her boy friend had tried to stop the crook. Normally she could bury her feelings and live her life, but here of late it was just getting to be too much. She had lost her job, the will to do anything but lay in her bed and cry. Her friends originally thought she just needed time to vent, but it was all to clear that she now needed mental help. Her friends were in the living room of her house talking and trying to convince themselves that they needed to do this.

"I know, I know. She's flipped her lid, but why do I still feel that sending her to a funny farm is wrong?" asked a young black haired woman.

"Ashley, she needs this! She's been nothing but a mope for these last few months! Greta and I had to stop her from slitting her wrists last week. She needs help!" replied a thin Red head named Stacy.

"But… okay, I know you're right. So how do we tell her?" asked Ashley.

"Tell her? That'd only make it worse! Listen, just let her sleep tonight and tomorrow we'll just have those guys in the white coats take her away. She probably won't even realize that she's moving after how she's been. The last three days, she hasn't even moved on her own. We've had to manually feed her." snapped Stacy.

"Alright…" nodded Ashley.

Meanwhile upstairs in her bed, Julian had cried herself to sleep once more. She didn't dream anymore, she just though back to that horrible night. It stared out like any other night with him, with her beloved Brian. He had just taken her to a movie, her favorite restaurant, and had painted her picture next to a lake. He was unlike most men, he was caring, sensitive, creative, a bit of a geek at heart, and over all was interested in her for her mind and personality. He had just bought her a large bundle of Roses and smiled at her as he proposed. She of course had accepted, and that's when the man with a bag full of stolen money and a gun ran towards them. She shuddered as the sound of gunfire echoed through her mind.

However unbeknownst to her or her friends, a small dying creature pressed against the screen of her open window. The creature was small, purple, and gel like and slowly getting smaller. The Creature had landed on Earth from another world almost a month ago, captured by a group of people, and put behind glass for them to study. It had barley escaped the lab but at a great cost.

"Need…..HOST BODY!" it gurgled as it oozed through the screen, drying out as time went on.

Slowly the creature neared her bed, and paused for a moment as it sensed the woman's tears in the air before slithering nearer. There in the bed laid the crying half-asleep woman. It launched part of itself onto her hand and entwined her fingers with small tendrils, pausing for a moment to both enjoy the taste and prod deeper into her mind.

"She….Lonely like…us." it began to slowly to itself as it looked through her damaged mind.

"We….can fix…" it continued as it moved up her wrist.

Her hand became a purple claw underneath the goo as it continued up her arm. A large white square appeared on the back of her hand as the goo grew tighter. Julian rolled over in her bed, slinging the gel like creature onto her thigh as she began to dream. The pressure on her hand caused her subconscious to imagine her lost lover back, kissing her hand as he often did.

"B-Brian?" she asked as her tears continued to pour.

"You were expecting maybe Prince Charming, my love?" smiled the young man in her dreams.

"Oh Brian, I've missed you so much these last months! Living without you…. I can't do it. You were the other half of my life! We were so close, I loved you…" Julian sobbed.

"Shhh, hush now." Began Brian as he moved down to her feet.

"Did I ever tell you I know all the human pressure points in the human body?" asked the Dram Brian while in real life the Symbiote began to engulf her foot and thigh.

The Symbiote formed a boot like object around her foot and once again paused as it came to a realization.

"Still…feel loose….can go tighter?" it began curiously.

This host body did not resist it at all. There was no will trying to keep it from growing tighter to this host. Slowly it began to tighten itself even more around her body. Instead of mearly slipping below her skin's pores the two skins fused together, the boot began to deflate and grew tighter around her foot until it wrapped around her toes. It tightened even more and caused her foot to become a three toed claw/paw.

"That….feels so….nice…" it purred as it roamed over her body with absolutely no resistance.

The Symbiote was at a lose for words. No Host could be this submissive unless it truly loved the Symbiote and desperetly wanted to join, or if the Host simply did not care what happened to itself. The Symbiote slithered across her waist , under her panties, and started down her leg.

"Really?" asked Julian's dream self.

"Yup, this one is pain, and this one is sexual pleasure." continued the dream Brian as he continued to rub her foot.

Julian held her head back and moaned as she felt the sensation on the inside of her most private part. The Dream Brian looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, please." She nodded.

The Symbiote was now almost completely wrapped around her lower half and the right side of her chest. The dream Brian slowly began to fade and darkness once more began to fill her mind.

"No please, don't go! I don't want to lose you again." She whimpered as her mind finally broke down and shut off.

Her memories and thoughts slowly closed and were pushed back into the back of her mind. The part that remained was an almost unresponsive husk.

"I don't want to exist alone…" she whimpered.

"You…..are not alone…" drones a distorted female voice in her mind.

"I am not alone?" echoed Julian.

"We are Together now….We are one." continued the voice.

At this point Julian didn't even know who she was, taking what this voice told her as fact.

"We are one….." Julian droned.

"We will always be together…. We need not ever be lonely again" It continued.

"We will never be….I am lonely." She whimpered.

"Why?" asked the voice as the shadows around her grew nearer.

With the current damage to her mind over her lose; The Symbiote was having a hard time reading her thoughts. In fact, in her current status, the Symbiote found that it was the one in control of the body. That it was the dominate mind.

"We are together….we are as one mind….. we will not be lonely." said the Symbiote in a soothing voice.

"But I…..We miss him." she started as she began to trust that her and the Symbiote were meant to be as one.

"Yes….. We Miss our mate…One called Brian" continued the Symbiote as it slowly began to tap into the memories her mind has blocked out.

(More to come…..)


	2. Chapter 2

YEA! Part 2 :3 I finally got my Computer to start saving files again!

"Yes…. We see now…Host form desires a mate….WE desire a mate…" the Symbiote purred as it managed to slither into some of her fracture memories.

The liquid mass of the Symbiote soon engulfed everything but her head as she lay in bed. As Julian's mind completely submitted to the Symbiote, tendrils slowly began to attach to her chin and cheeks .As Julian's eyes fluttered and threatened to open, the rest of the Symbiote quickly slug itself up and engulfed her entire head. She moaned and jerked as the white goo squeezed tighter around her head. Teeth formed on her now eyeless face as a collection of purple circles and ovals formed a spider-like shape on her white chest. Her legs and waist was purple, with white toes, and streaks on her hips. Her upper body was with all except for the Spider symbol and forearms + hands.

"No…we can grow closer than this…." Spoke the Symbiote through the newly formed mouth.

More of the goo shot into her mouth and down her throat, attaching itself to her insides and organs. The bones in her face crack and popped as her face elongated into a snout. Thick tendrils burst out of the back of her head and slowly twitched as the new creature rose from the bed.

"Julian, is everything alright!?" yelled one of the three girls downstairs as they heard the thud of the creature jumping off the bed.

The three girls quickly ran upstairs and opened the door as the Symbiote creature made its way toward the window.

"Oh my god, what is that thing!?" gasped Ashley as the three girls froze in fear.

The Symbiote creature softly walked towards them, her padded paw feet not making a sound. Her tendril hair thrashed and waved as she her razor sharp tooth filled mouth contorted into a grin.

"Shh." Smiled the creature as it raised a finger to its mouth.

As the three women stood paralyzed, the creature quickly jumped out of the open window and used its tendril hair to swing from building to building. The creature flipped onto the roof of a tall building and looked down at the city below.

"Now…..we find a mate…" hissed the creature as it looked around, its long tongue swing as it hung from her mouth.

"….A….mate….." sighed Julian as her mind wandered off into the blackness that represented the Symbiote's mind/control.

The creature knelt down on the rooftop for a few more moments before it grinned. Below, a young man no older than twenty walked out of a bar. He had just finished partying with one of his friends and decided to go home while he was still conscious. He had a frame that was toned but not overly muscular, and looked like he could be easily overpowered.

"Perfect…." Hissed the Symbiote before it jumped down towards the man as he entered an alley.

"Damn, I have to stop doing this before I get addicted to this sort of thing." snickered the man as he finished his drink and threw the Styrofoam to the ground.

"Hello…" growled an albeit distorted female voice.

"Whose there Sweetheart?" chuckled the man.

The Symbiote quickly lunged out of the shadows and used one of her strands of tendril hair to wrap around his mouth and keep him from screaming. She quickly tore him out of his clothes and laid him down with extreme speed and purpose. She quickly removed her tendril hair from his mouth and locked her tooth filled maw to his. Before the man could struggle free or object, she quickly mounted him and began to set to work on her sexually charged task. The man was horrified at the drooling creature that was now rapping him, but he also had to admit that he was not totally against the idea either. More of her tendril hairs moved over towards his head and flicked across his head as she enjoyed the taste of his emotions and memories. Within a few moments, after becoming more comfortable with the creature, the man rolled her over onto her back and continued. The mental link that the tendril hair formed made both of their climaxes ten times stronger.

"Wow…" panted the man as he rolled off of her and onto his back.

The Symbiote giggled as she rubbed her claw hands over her snout and snuggled in closer to him. He quickly reached over into his trouser pocket and pulled out his cell phone and took her picture. She rolled over to him after he snapped off the picture, kissed him once more and jumped back off into the night.

"Hey wait…" began the Man before he hit his best friend's number that was on speed dial.

"Hello Drake? It's me, Jason! You'll never guess what just happened! You're going to shit a brick; I'm sending you the picture now!" continued the man as he put his pants back on.

Meanwhile, the Symbiote jumped into an old abandoned electronics store with a TV still playing on a shelf. The Symbiote creature purred happily as it curled up on the floor and began to drift to sleep. Her tendril hair slowly set down over top of her like a blanket. As the body began to drift into a blissful slumber, the two minds began to talk.

"Was….mate acceptable?" purred the Symbiote as Julian's mind spun from pleasure.

"Our mate was…great." sighed Julian happily as images of Brian combined with the pleasure she was feeling.

"Yes… We enjoyed him." continued the Symbiote as it finally managed to enter her memories of Brian.

"But…. We want to keep him! We will make him our permanent mate!" continued the Symbiote as it enjoyed the memories of Brian and wanted to experience the feelings of having a permanent mate.

"Yes we do, but…." Began Julian as her mind managed to focus for a brief time.

"But?" replied the Symbiote.

"Who are we?" asked Julian as she tried to remember who or what she even was.

"We are one." replied the Symbiote.

"No, I mean what is our name? Wait, what was that?" asked Julian as she heard the man on the TV slowly fading off.

"What did he say…? Jackal? That's….nice…. we like that name…Jackal." purred Julian as she drifted off to sleep.

Julian's mind slowly faded off into the Symbiote's mind, for it to control their shared body and use her as it saw fit. The Symbiote purred once more as it reveled its love of its new host, its new body, and its new joined mind to control.

(more to come...)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I got busy on part 3, I hope you all like it :3

A man clad in a Blue S.H.I.E.L.D Jumpsuit walked into the head office of the HQ building.

"Sir, I think I have something that you might find interesting." spoke the man.

"What is it Private?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D Officer who sat behind the desk.

"One of our local New York Laboratories was experimenting with a Symbiote sample that had been retrieved from a small meteor. Three months ago the Symbiote escaped and disappeared…." Continued the officer.

"Yes and? I already was giving the report on its escape." Replied the Head Officer.

"With believe we've found it. Two hours ago we received a call from three hysterical women claiming that a hideous creature with huge teeth and purple and white skin "ate" their friend. An hour ago we intercepted a cell phone call with a picture attached to it." Said the officer as he handed a picture of a naked man and a Symbiote creature cuddled next to him smiling.

"My god man, what the hell was he doing with it? What was said in the call?" gagged the Head Officer.

"(Clears throat and reads in a dry emotionless tone) Yo Jason I can't believe you hit that! What the hell was it? I have no idea Drake, but it came at me hell bent on a piece of me. Dude, that is sick! Yeah, but it was amazing! She rocked my world! Dude, get back to the apartment and spare no details!"

"Dear God!" coughed the Head Officer as he turned the picture over.

"Yes, I know. What are our orders sir?" asked the Officer as though undisturbed by what was on the picture.

"Send a chopper to the apartment complex and question those two….men." ordered the Head Officer trying to get the images out of his mind.

"Yes sir." Nodded the Officer before walking out of the room.

"Kids today…" shuttered the Head Officer.

The next morning in the abandoned electronics store, Jackal gingerly yawned showing off her razor Sharp teeth and stretched like a cat. Her tendril hair quickly sprang back to life and waved behind her as she stood up. She quietly walked over to one of the boarded windows and looked out through one of the cracks. It was nearly pitch black outside and it was raining heavily, most people were hurrying in off the streets and trying their best to stay inside.

"We….make preparations for our mate…now." purred Jackal before walking over to a large open area.

She quickly released hundreds of Tendrils from her body which formed together and created a large cocoon on the floor.

"Now we can enjoy the fun part." She grinned before jumping out of a hole in the roof and into the sky.

"How will we find him?" asked what was left of Julian's mind.

"We will track his scent. He is still strong with ours." replied the Symbiote as they quietly ran across the rooftops.

Within a few moments Jackal neared a run down apartment building towards the other side of town. She quietly crawled in through the window, which was not locked, and looked around the apartment. A man with long brown hair was sleeping on the couch near the window as she walked through the room sniffing for Jason.

"Huh…wha-?" began Drake as he woke up.

Jackal quickly spun around and spat a huge green blob at him which entombed his body and mouth, Jason quickly ran into the room at the sudden sound of Drake's cocoon hitting the ground.

"Ah, it's you." Smiled Jason as he walked up to her.

Jackal quickly ran up to him and locked her tooth filled mouth to his and plunged her tongue in his mouth. Jason pulled her close and kissed her back before breaking the kiss.

"Drake, this is that sexy beast I was telling you about." smiled Jason.

"Hi." Drake said in a muffled voice.

"We need you mate." purred Jackal.

"Right here and now?" chuckled Jason.

"YES!" purred Jackal before spitting a cocoon around him like she did with Drake.

"What-what are you doing!?" asked Jason through the cocoon.

"We must have you! Forever and always, we will make you like us! However, there are certain qualities we like about your friend." smiled Jackal as she ran her tendril hair across Drake's face.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" hollered a voice as a huge helicopter flew up in front of the window.

"HELP!" screamed Drake and Jason as Jackal quickly picked up there cocoons and bolted toward the other side of the Apartment.

S.H.I.E.L.D Officers quickly swung over on tethers into the building and ran after her. Jackal quickly stuck both cocoons on her back and jumped out into the hallway of the complex and through a window at the end of the hallway. The S.H.I.E.L.D Officers quickly ran after her only to see her fade into the darkness outside.

"Uh…Sir, we have a problem." called one of the Officers over his Com.

Jackal quickly arrived at the abandoned electronics building she called home and set both of the cocoons down next to the larger cocoon she had made earlier. She slowly removed the parts of the cocoons that covered the two men's mouths.

"HELP!" the two men screamed instantly.

"Shh lover, no one can hear you." purred Jackal as she became more aroused.

"Look, I shouldn't even be here. Look I'm just his room mate let me…" panicked Drake.

"Shhh." whispered Jackal as she picked up his cocoon.

The large black cocoon that sat on the floor opened up and revealed the tar-like liquid on the inside. Jackal sat the cocoon down inside with Drake struggling as the tar grew over top of him. Jason quickly began to jerk and try to cut himself free as his friend screamed from within the larger cocoon.

"No please! Don't…" began Jason before Jackal put a finger over his mouth.

"Don't fight us. It'll be alright, you'll like it better this way. Once you're completed we'll show you a new definition of pleasure." began Jackal before she began whispering things in his ear.

"Do what!? W-well….it doesn't sound all THAT bad." smirked Jason sheepishly.

"There, that's better." smiled Jackal as she pulled him close once more and gave him one of her most passionate kisses.

A Tendril filled with all of Julian's memories of Brian slithered off of her and into Jason as she broke the kiss and picked up his cocoon. The larger cocoon opened up and a tar covered and completely infected Drake reached up and pulled Jason down into his gel-like body. The cocoon quickly closed and shook as it began its task. Jackal sat down beside the cocoon, stroking it and purring as she named off things to try and make the two men give their Symbiote as much control over their bodies as Julian had her. The two men inside slowly began to fuse into one as the Symbiote grew tighter and tighter around them. As more time passed, Jackal pressed her claw against the cocoon. The creature inside copied the action, pressing back against her hand.

"…Mate…." gurgled a voice from the inside.

"They're soon ready!" purred Jackal as giddiness swept over her.

The cocoon quickly burst open and revealed a large creature that was curled up in a ball. The shreds of the cocoon quickly slithered into the large creature. As the last of the cocoon merged with the large creature, it slowly stood up. Each of its toes were tipped with a thick claw, its body was black and gold, it had a long snout like hers, circular splotches for eyes, several large horn-like objects sticking from its head, and a wide and massive chest attached with a powerful and muscular frame.

"Jackal our Love, come to us now. Allow us to be the Mate you seek!" spoke the creature with a deep and humble voice as it bowed.

"Our love for you shall be pure and gentle, allow us to sweep you away." it continued.

"We are yours." grinned Jackal as she held her hand out to the larger creature.

The Larger Symbiote quickly grabbed her shoulders and locked its maw with hers. Small tendril from both Symbiotes shot out and intertwined, pulling the closer as The Large laid Jackal down and mounted her. The two engaged in a long and passionate mating process. Jackal's body tingled as the Symbiote experienced true love, it was intoxicating and she never wanted the larger Symbiote to leave or stop. The two continued to kiss and grope each other as they lost themselves in the mental embrace of the other.

(End of Volume 1)


End file.
